Dime si quisieras
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, y cuando decía todas no excluía a ninguna. No creía en la perfección. Temari era imperfecta y eso la hacía especial, y dudaba que alguien se pareciera a ella en todo el mundo. One-shot. ShikaTema


Dime si quisieras

El autor de los personajes es Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es creación mía.

Spoilers: No muchos, en realidad.

One-shot

๑ ๑ ๑

_Yo... sólo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener dos hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shōgi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer. Ése es el tipo de vida que quería, pero me he esforzado demasiado, algo que no es normal en mí. Quería morir de forma normal. Me he metido en algo bastante problemático..."_

๑ ๑ ๑

Yoshino Nara le servía el desayuno a su único hijo, Shikamaru Nara. El chico siempre había sido calmado incluso cuando era un bebé. En algunas ocasiones Shikaku y Yoshino se preocuparon ya que el pequeño no lloraba sino que simplemente se quedaba mirando el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Y en la actualidad las cosas no eran tan diferentes, o puede que solo un poco. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Shikamaru llegó cabizbajo y entró a su hogar. Su madre estaba cocinando y tarareando una canción, cuando lo vio lo miró extrañada y él se fue a su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Shikaku?- la mujer había dejado su mandil en la cocina- Shikamaru...

-Hemos ganado, sin embargo...- Shikamaru ya sabía la posible reacción de su madre y al contrario de lo que todos pensarían en esta ocasión no consideraba el asunto como problemático. Se trataba de su difunto padre.

-Entiendo- Yoshino asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su hijo tomándolo por sorpresa- me da gusto que la alianza haya vencido.

Los días pasaron y con ello Tsunade Senju renunció a su puesto como Hokage. Todo debido a que se enteró que mientras ella estaba en coma (en aquel ataque de Pain contra Konohoa) Kakashi había sido nombrado el Sexto Hokage. Y el hombre enmascarado no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el puesto.

Pero Kakashi se encontraba en un problema, con la renuncia de Tsunade se venía una avalancha de problemas y cosas por arreglar. Él era un hombre que prefería estar sentado leyendo sus novelas eróticas y aún peor, anteriormente el hombre de confianza era Shikaku Nara, quién por cierto había sido amigo de Kakashi, pero al morir el puesto quedaba vacante. Él miró todo el montón de papeles, debía actuar rápido. En su mente pasaron muchos candidatos, le tenía confianza a Naruto pero para ser honestos él no era una persona propia para el puesto. Sasuke tampoco además el Uchiha estaba en un viaje un tanto espiritual para expiar sus crímenes a pesar de que había sido perdonado y borrado del libro Bingo. Sakura a pesar de ser inteligente carecía de la paciencia necesaria para ser una estratega. Chouji en vez de asistir a las juntas que se hacían cada tres meses se la pasaría comiendo los bocadillos que ofrecían. Kiba lo consideraría aburrido y él carecía de organización. Shino era en exceso callado y ni siquiera mostraba tener interés en ser parte del comité del Hokage. Hinata demasiado tímida. Ino extrovertida y seguramente organizaría las reuniones con los mandatarios muy a su manera. Entonces, la única persona que cumplía con los requisitos de inteligente, directo, calculador y estratega era Shikamaru, el mismísimo hijo de Shikaku Nara.

En su puesto como representante del Sexto Hokage, Shikamaru fungía con varias funciones las cuales consistían básicamente en armar pequeños grupos para las actividades de la aldea según las necesidades, tales como recoger basura y construir más edificios con un nuevo concepto de ciudad cosmopolita. Pero sin duda la tarea más "interesante" que tenía el joven Nara era él recibir a los de Sunagakure. Los de la aldea tenían una jerarquía semejante a los de Konohagakure.

Él aceptó el cargo porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Y ahora él caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal de la Aldea.

Su aspecto era el mismo de siempre: su cabello recogido en una coleta, su chaleco jounnin y su cara de aburrimiento. Sus pasos lentos y tranquilos, como si la vida fuera paz.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru sentía cierta emoción, muy ligera. Esa noche se celebraría una cena entre Sunagakure y Konohagakure, el motivo de tal celebración era el ser aliados y también hablar sobre ciertos asuntos como la venta de vegetales desde Konohagakure con una nueva técnica de riego inventada por los Yamanaka.

A lo lejos, una chica de cabello rubio se divisaba. Era Temari. Shikamaru consideraba a todas las mujeres como problemáticas. Sin excepción alguna, aunque la chica de coletas significaba algo para el Nara.

Para él, Ino a pesar de ser una excelente amiga era muy habladora y odiaba estar en el mismo lugar por el mismo tiempo. Se preocupaba por las calorías y por si la ropa que llevaba no conminaba. Sakura, muy sensible y sobreprotectora, además de gritona y agresiva. Hinata demasiado tímida. Tenten a pesar de parecer la más normal de todas ellas tenía una obsesión por entrenar día y noche y por descubrir nuevas armas ninjas, la chica soñaba con artefactos capaces de disparar desde una distancia de cien metros. Y también había otra chica, la cual pertenecía al Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konohoa su nombre era Shiho, pero ella era demasiado rara. Al menos para el Nara así era.

Temari no era perfecta mas era lo más cercano a su chica ideal. Ella no se preocupaba por si su cabello se veía despeinado o si tenía ojeras en su rostro. Comía sin resistar y le daba lo mismo si era salado o dulce; grasiento o fresco. Podía vestir con ropa que no combinaba y le era indiferente. Prefería ver el cielo y acostarse sobre el pasto sin importar que su ropa quedara sucia de tierra y hojas. Y eso a Shikamaru le agradaba, cuando hablaba con ella todo era perfecto. Él podía hablar de sus puntos de vista y ella sólo asentía y al final daba su opinión, la cual siempre resultaba coherente y razonable. Y para mejorar la situación ella tenía el mismo cargo en Sunagakure, era una estratega nata.

Shikamaru caminó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos, Kakashi le había dado la tarea de escoltarla hasta la Torre Hokage para tratar asuntos con ella. Asuntos que ni el mismo Nara sabía de que se trataban. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver a la chica con un peinado diferente. Ya no usaba sus coletas, sino que ahora su cabello estaba suelto llegándole hasta debajo de los hombros. Lacio y cuidado. Sus ojos tenían un leve delineado que hacían verlos más grandes que de costumbre. Sus labios rosados tenían un brillo que Shikamaru jamás había visto. Si algo había aprendido de su compañera de equipo, era que las mujeres a veces se arreglaban por horas y que tenían cosméticos para casi todas las partes de su cuerpo. Eso era lo que los años le habían enseñado con Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola- dijo ella.

Temari se abanicaba, junto a ella estaban dos hombres de su aldea los cuales miraron de forma extraña a Shikamaru.

-Que problemático- murmuró el Nara- con que ya has llegado.

-Sé que detestas verme, pero así son las cosas- dijo con sarcasmo- vamos Nara, que quiero dormir un poco.

Shikamaru sonrió. Él amaba dormir.

-¿No te dio pereza venir desde allá? Son dos días de camino...-

-Pueden retirarse- dijo Temari a los hombres que la acompañaban y ellos asintieron en silencio de mala gana- Y- se dirigió a Shikamaru- claro que es terrible venir desde mi hogar hasta acá, pero Konohoa me gusta, entre otras cosas.

-Veo que has corrido a tus hombres- dijo Shikamaru.

Ella lo miró divertida y se siguió abanicando. Los dos caminaron por una calle estrecha, la cual daba a muchos locales.

-¿Y te gusta ser el consejero del Hokage?- preguntó Temari

-Es problemático, que se le va hacer- alzó los hombros desinteresadamente.

Temari no era fea. Ni mucho menos. Incluso Shikamaru lo admitía, el "domador de sombras" nunca se había fijado en una mujer, a todas las consideraba como "mujeres" no tenía definido el concepto de belleza o de fealdad. Le era totalmente indiferente. Incluso tampoco tenía admiradoras ni "amores platónicos" pero Temari era punto y aparte.

Las flores de cerezo caían de los árboles en una perfecta sintonía de colores. El piso estaba cubierto de color rosa y quizá de algunas hojas amarillentas. Cuando Shikamaru caminaba podía escuchar el crujir de las mismas. Le era grato caminar junto a ella. Siempre callada. Mas su silencio hablaba.

En condiciones extremas y de guerra ir a la Torre del Hokage llevaría de tiempo tres minutos. Corriendo y brincando por doquier, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y eran tiempos de paz en donde caminar era un privilegio que debías aprovechar. Por ello Shikamaru se mantenía calmado, no le importaba tardar una hora, dos o diez rumbo a su destino, siempre y cuando estuviera ella.

-¿Irás a la cena de hoy?- Temari seguía viendo el camino, admirando la complejidad de las flores.

Shikamaru dio un suspiro largo antes de continuar.

-Que se le va hacer... tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos verdes saltaron de repente- no es necesario que vayas, de hecho sólo estará el Hokage y...

-Y estarás tú. Ese es un motivo importante para ir.

Temari sintió un leve sonrojo en su propio rostro. Shikamaru era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido. Desde niña fue educada para ser toda una shinobi, por lo tanto mientras las demás niñas jugaban a las muñecas ella estudiaba para prepararse mejor. Vio las carencias de su pueblo y aprendió que se podía vivir con lo justo y sin lujo, y gracias a todos esos sucesos que marcaron su vida forjó una personalidad directa y fría. Su hermano Gaara fue un jinchuriki y en muchas ocasiones estuvo fuera de control, ella tomaba el rol de "madre-hermana" más que nada porque buscaba el bienestar de su familia.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?-

Shikamaru paró y observó el leve sonrojo de ella, tan perfecto. Por que ella no se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa, no titubeaba. No hablaba de más, decía las cosas como eran.

-Sí, es un halago.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

-Has cambiado, Shikamaru. Por primera vez veo que has dejado de ser un flojo para volverte más atrevido.

-¿Atrevido? Eso es bastante problemático, solo digo las cosas como deben ser.

-Entonces eso suena bien, me agrada-

La torre Hokage estaba frente a ellos. Todo el mundo estaba en paz y armonía sin embargo nadie había reparado en su presencia. Shikamaru escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando al lado de Temari, ella lo observaba curiosa. Siempre tan segura de sí misma.

-Shikamaru- Kakashi hizo un ademán con su mano para que este pasara- Buenas tardes Temari, me da gusto verla por aquí.

-El gusto es mío. Lamento que mi hermano no haya podido venir, sin embargo tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en Sunagakure.

-No hay cuidado, hoy trataremos el tema sobre el nuevo sistema de riego y nos acompañará la representante del Clan Yamanaka.

Temari frunció el ceño. Y ese gesto fue muy notorio para Shikamaru, quien había estado al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de ella. Claro que a Temari se le ocurrió una persona en especial.

-Claro, en Sunagakure consideramos pertinente un método para hacer crecer los vegetales ya que como sabrán es una zona desértica.

-Sí- dijo Kakashi- me gustaría darte un paseo por Konogakure, ya que como habrá visto estamos en pleno desarrollo.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello.

-Desafortunadamente, estaré ocupado. Sin embargo nos veremos aquí para la cena, Shikamaru- se dirigió a él y el aludido asintió- encárgate de que Temari esté cómoda

-Por supuesto- en sus adentros Shikamaru deseaba decir "no hacía falta mencionar eso".

Los dos salieron de la oficina, bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Temari caminaba como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con seguridad que salía por doquier. «Sin duda es la mujer más segura que he conocido y que posiblemente conozca» se decía a sí mismo de forma constante.

-Veo que hay nuevos edificios- ella fue quién rompió el hielo- un estilo nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo. Pero a mí me parece aburrido.

Ella soltó una risa seca, un tanto sarcástica.

-¿En serio? No creí que te aburrieras y menos con tu trabajo.

Aquello lo dijo con ironía. Pero Shikamaru pareció pensárselo.

-Shiho es demasiado rara- recordó la imagen de aquella chica rubia, voz indecisa y lentes redondos y de botella. Una combinación muy bizarra entre Hinata, Ino y quizá un poco de él por su capacidad de análisis.

Las cejas de Temari se fruncieron, de forma casi imperceptible. Alzó sus hombros, no sabía si aquello que dijo Shikamaru había sido una forma de decirle «convivo con mujeres, mi trabajo es decente» o un simplemente «mi trabajo es aburrido» lo más probable era lo segundo. Shikamaru no era de indirectas ni sarcasmos. Por ello él era demasiado interesante. A ojos de cualquiera él era un perezoso sin remedio, un sujeto que de físico no tenía algo despampanante. No era de ojos azules como Naruto, ni de cuerpo de infarto como Sasuke, tampoco de cabello lindo como Kiba. Era simple, cabello negro atado en una coleta. Ojos de flojera y un cuerpo estándar. Y su eterna posee de manos escondidas en su chaleco verde.

Pero aquello lejos de restarle puntos se los sumaba. Desde que eran adolescentes, Shikamaru había sido una piedra en el camino para ella, demasiado apático pero lo que tenía de flojo lo tenía de inteligente. Por azares del destino siempre tenían que convivir, ella como la eterna diplomática de Sunagakure además de hermana mayor del Kaazekage y Shikamaru como el único gennin de aquel tiempo. Después, con los años, las cosas se fortalecieron y en la actualidad él desempeñaba un cargo. Y ella se podía decir que también, en Sunagakue.

No entendía si Gaara hacía adrede todo aquello, pero evadía ciertas responsabilidades para con Konohoa cuando él debía ir se excusaba y le pedía a ella ir. Casualmente en todas esas ocasiones, se topaba con Shikamaru. Aquello hacía que sintiera una explosión.

Los edificios eran preciosos, una reconstrucción total de lo que alguna vez fue una villa medio destruida. Ahora captaba la idea del Hokage para que se paseara. Pero el paseo solo era un plus, Konohoa era un lugar muy querido para ella. Shikamaru caminaba junto a su persona. Ambos en silencio, mas notó cierta inquietud en él. No podía asegurarlo pero juraría que él le quería decir algo, o por lo menos ese era su presentimiento. Y ella nunca fallaba.

Una premonición, quizá. De repente, paró en seco. Como quién se olvida de algún objeto en su casa, y lo que nunca creyó posible cruzó su mente. Para ella la palabra «Temari» y «miedo» jamás debían estar juntas, era una especie de regla. Una que se debía seguir al pie de la letra. Agua y aceite.

-¿Sucede algo?

Claro que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de aquello, él venía pensando en cómo decirle a ella sobre cierto asunto que le cosquilleaba el estomago desde mucho tiempo. No se atrevía, sería fácil decirle «Dime si quisieras estar conmigo» pero todo su discurso se iba al caño. Y no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, antes de la guerra, durante la guerra y después de la guerra anhelaba hacerlo. Él, quién siempre tenía todo bajo control con una gran estrategia creada en segundos se le dificultaba terrible al hacer una contra Temari. No podía, nada más no. Y él que ella parara de repente le hizo crispar los nervios.

Ella por su parte, quiso evadir la pregunta y dijo que no era nada, que la vista era preciosa. Mas supo que Shikamaru no se creyó aquello. Pero el miedo la invadía, ¿qué pasaría si él estaba comprometido? Claro, aquella idea no sonaba descabellada. Había un sinfín de mujeres interesadas en el poder y el status social. No necesariamente del físico.

-Ya vale, suéltalo- dijo Shikamaru un tanto nervioso, aunque claro en su mente pasaban diagramas de lo que haría si pasara una cosa o lo que no haría. Un diagrama lógico basado en preposiciones y conclusiones e improbabilidades. No confiaba en la espontaneidad.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Habían llegado a un puente, un pequeño riachuelo artificial estaba frente a ellos. La pregunta de Temari le desconcertó, eso no estaba en su diagrama lógico. ¿De acá a cuándo ella, «la super confiada de sí misma- Temari» hacia ese tipo de preguntas?

-No- respondió alzando sus cejas, pensando que quizá ella tramaba algún jueguito.

-Ya veo- sacó su abanico con altanería, ese toque tan natural de ella. En otras personas se veía nefasto, eso creía él. Pero en ella le daba una pizca de agrado.

-Y dime- ambos miraban al infinito, recargándose en el puente- ¿sales con alguien?

Ella se sorprendió un poco, en su interior una voz incoherente le dijo «sí, esta celoso. Te quiere, va con todo, mira que el cerebrito intelectual se está poniendo nervioso, atácalo»

-Por supuesto- calló unos segundos, haciendo que Shikamaru perdiera la paciencia. Algo muy atípico en él- que no- completó con una sonrisa burlona. Mofándose de él.

Shikamaru no se enojó. También sonrió, todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, y cuando decía todas no excluía a ninguna. No creía en la perfección. Temari era imperfecta y eso la hacía especial, y dudaba que alguien se pareciera a ella en todo el mundo. Carraspeó su garganta, sintiéndola seca de repente. Infló sus pulmones de aire y dijo.

-Dime si quisieras estar conmigo.

Ella abrió sus ojos y ahora estaba sonrojada. Shikamaru quería reírse de aquella escena tan inusual, la tan segura Temari estaba avergonzada. Algo digno de pasar a la historia.

-Dime si quisieras andar conmigo.

Aquello fue rápido. Directo. Así como le gustaba a él.

Pero en un mundo donde un chico es un cerebro analítico y perezoso y donde las mujeres pasan a último plano, nadie podía esperar aquello. Ino y Chouji pensaban que él se iba a quedar soltero de por vida, y que quizá moriría viendo las nubes. Era un ciclo natural, lo sabía. Miró al cielo, y le pidió a su padre un poco de suerte. La suerte era parte de la espontaneidad, pero que más daba, el declarársele a Temari era toda una sorpresa.

Ella lo jaló y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Ahora era él el avergonzado.

-Sí y sí, ya te habías tardado bastante, Nara.

* * *

**N/A **Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses empecé este oneshot. Todo surgió que venía escuchando una canción de Belanova, me imaginé esta pareja y ya. Iba en el transporte público y tenía una gran historia, en serio. Pero no plasmé nada, al final surgió esto, espero sea de su agrado. ¡Saludos! :3 si desean saber novedades, Tamahara Chan en facebook, es mi página.


End file.
